


特殊朋友

by foliaria



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foliaria/pseuds/foliaria
Summary: 你有没有一个特殊朋友。





	特殊朋友

01

“凡凡说他到了。”

夏之光抬起头，冲彭楚粤晃了晃手机。屏幕上是微信的聊天界面，纵使灯光昏暗，也能看出绿色条的消息占了大多半，发送者急切的心情可见一斑。

阿粤拍了他一下：“这么期待干嘛不自己去接？”

“不想去。”夏之光嘟囔。

赵磊目送着阿粤走出场地好一会儿，才靠近夏之光，笑他：“我说，你怎么突然别扭起来了，跟决赛那天似的……不过那之后我们也再没见过子凡了吧，感觉他每天都好忙。”

“是我太忙了。”夏之光低低地说。

“啊？你说什么？”赵磊没听清，准备继续追问的时候，郭子凡跟着彭楚粤一起来了，依旧是一身黑的酷哥打扮，上了楼梯看到熟悉的朋友之后，才露出雀跃的神情，蹦蹦跳跳地过来打招呼。

夏之光看见这样的郭子凡，瞬间什么别扭劲儿都没了。他跟犯了傻一样拼命向他招手，然后就眼睁睁地看着郭子凡越过他……去拥抱了焉栩嘉和赵磊，顺便在离他最远的那个座位安然坐下。

好的，夏之光现在确定了，郭子凡还在生他的气。

个中缘由说来也简单。从上次星光红毯短暂的相聚后，两人的行程仿佛两条平行线，再没什么交集。前几天好不容易得了空，郭子凡买了两张票约夏之光出去看电影，夏之光却忙得把这事给忘了，两个多小时换作他在练习室里挥汗如雨。直到加练完从包里拿出手机，看到郭子凡的三个未接来电，他才意识到事情的严重性。

郭子凡这个人非常有原则，和他约会要是迟到，他最多会给你打三个电话。虽然之后还是会好脾气地接受道歉，但短时间内你会明显感受到他的疏离。夏之光曾经体会过一次时长为一个礼拜的单方面冷淡，当年他靠着一天一块不同口味的小蛋糕堪堪哄好了人，可现在他又不能天天见到郭子凡，发消息也只能得到一两条回复，他也不知道该怎么办了。

夏之光有些发愣地想，真像交了个女朋友啊。

“女朋友”郭子凡此刻戴着口罩遮了一半脸，露出来的眼睛却很亮。他们隔着几个人对视，最后还是夏之光先败下阵来，他拍拍自己旁边的座位，示意郭子凡过来坐。

“好久不见，光哥。”郭子凡边挪位子边说。

“……喔。”明明才两天。

两个人肩靠肩挨着，开场前竟再没说过一句话。

焉栩嘉过来给他俩送荧光棒的时候，感觉气氛有点不太对劲。按照往常的情况，夏之光必然会从他的手里抢走两根，再自己递一根给郭子凡。但今天有所不同，郭子凡率先伸出手，夏之光随后做了同样的动作。

焉栩嘉：……？

他把荧光棒一人一根地放在面前的两只手掌上，满脸迷惑地走了。

空气仿佛凝滞了一般。夏之光正左右为难，一抬眼看到彭楚粤向他们这边挥手，便毫不犹豫地跑了过去。

他余光瞥见郭子凡也跟了上来，于是一点也不刻意地迅速挥舞起荧光棒，朝彭楚粤大喊：“哥！你会吞剑吗！”

彭楚粤像看白痴一样看着他。

夏之光无视了彭楚粤的眼神，举起荧光棒，佯装着要把它吞进去。等它慢悠悠地伸到嘴巴边缘的时候，那只握着它的手却突然滑向脸颊一侧，荧光棒整个没入他的袖子中。

“吞完了。”夏之光摊手。

“……噗。”身后的郭子凡被他逗笑，声音闷闷地透过口罩传过来，不太明显，却依然被夏之光捕捉到。

他有些惊喜地回过头，看到郭子凡眯起的双眼，忍不住凑过去小声问：“笑了就是不生气了？”

郭子凡没说话，指了指他的手机。

屏幕亮起来。是郭子凡发来的消息，只有三个字：

“厕所见。”

02

即便已经很低调，他们两个一前一后去厕所还是引起了一阵小小的骚动。夏之光没空搭理这些，他被那三个字搅得心乱如麻，既觉得这是和谈的征兆，思维又不可避免地滑向不可说的深渊。

直到郭子凡背对着镜子摘下口罩，夏之光才意识到，自己是真的很想念他。他略显疲惫的脸、微微发青的黑眼圈、干燥的嘴唇，都让他想触碰、想亲吻，甚至占有。

郭子凡专注地看着他，目光中带着鼓励和邀请。

这是夏之光十六岁时最熟悉的眼神。他们两人之间超越普通朋友的感情就是从这个眼神开始发酵，而后几年一发而不可收拾。

夏之光上前勾住他的脖子，嘴唇讨好般地贴上去，用撒娇的语气在他耳边说，哥哥能不能不要生气了。

这声音带着几分软甜袭击了他的心脏。郭子凡深吸一口气，拉着夏之光的手把他推进了厕所的隔间。夏之光反身将他压在门板上，右手熟练地伸向郭子凡的下半身，隔着薄薄的一层布料逗弄他已然发硬的阳物。

十六岁那年的夏天，夏之光第一次在郭子凡的手里释放。老式空调在狭窄的出租屋里吱呀作响，伴着窗外的蝉鸣和两人粗重的喘息声，组成了他对这些隐晦情事的最初记忆。不知道是怎么滚到一起的，或许是打闹，又或许是真的情之所至，郭子凡的手法粗暴中带着温柔，而夏之光沉迷于此。

如今时空转换，夏之光探进那层濡湿的布料，终于毫无阻碍地握住了郭子凡的阴茎。他故意模仿着三年前他教他的动作，时不时抠弄一下渗出前液的铃口，逼得郭子凡呻吟出声。

夏之光另一只手也没闲下来，几乎是凭着本能掀开郭子凡的衣服下摆，精瘦的腰身露出来，是可以两手握住的弧度。他忍不住低下头，嘴唇沿着肚脐一点一点向上逡巡，掠过大片光滑柔软的皮肤，专心折磨胸前的两粒凸起。他发了狠又亲又啃，直至它们变得红肿不堪，才抬起头，咬着郭子凡的嘴唇呢喃：

“哥哥。”

他享受这种背德的禁忌感，仿佛真的是在和大自己三岁的亲哥哥偷情一样——不被允许的，他偏要做；不准他爱的，他偏要爱。

“……”郭子凡微微喘息着，问他：“你自己不难受么？”

他亲了亲夏之光眼角的泪痣，就像以前那样跟他说，我来吧。

03

外面的演唱会还在如火如荼地进行着，而这一方小小的天地，被少年人突如其来的情热挤得呼吸不畅、拥堵不堪。

郭子凡以为，有些事是他们心照不宣的。他们拼床的那个时候，夏之光年纪还小，做到最过分的一步，也不过是插插腿败火。那时他还觉得两个男的做这种事太过荒唐，便强行给自己灌输，这是好兄弟间的互帮互助。直到他二十岁读了北电，课上课余涉猎了很多同性影片，才朦朦胧胧地产生了一些异样的情绪。

但是那一年夏之光在上戏读书。上海到北京的距离足以把萌芽掐灭，也足以让特殊不再特殊。他们的联系从没断过，却只字不提那年夏天，而几分是情几分是欲，他们决定自己模糊。

……郭子凡的黑色牛仔裤已经被他完全脱掉，比寻常肤色白几分的大腿肉在空气中裸露着。他蹲下身去解夏之光的腰带，将那根再也熟悉不过的巨物吞入口中。

郭子凡的嘴巴太小，夏之光又情动得厉害，才吞吐了几下，就有大量前液从郭子凡的嘴角溢出。夏之光低头帮他抹去一些，弄得指尖湿滑，然后伸手去触碰郭子凡长而卷翘的睫毛。

郭子凡抬眸，想阻止他这种恶作剧的行为，反倒换来的是粗长的茎身更加猛烈的试探。夏之光一边耸动一边说，凡凡，我想起你光荣日哭的样子了。

他让指尖的透明液体融化在郭子凡睫毛上，一簇一簇，仿佛被眼泪打湿一样。

郭子凡没空回答，他又用舌尖抵住龟头逗弄了几下，感受到分身变得更热更大后便松了口。夏之光硬得难受，掰开他的双腿架在自己腰上，俯下身问他，可以吗？

郭子凡差点翻白眼，都做到这一步了你还问什么可不可以！

时间仓促，他们也没有多余的准备，只能靠自身的润滑。夏之光一遍又一遍亲吻郭子凡的嘴唇，勾着他的舌头吸吮，一只手伸向他从未被开拓过的后穴，反复揉按边缘的褶皱。他为了让郭子凡更好地适应，主动去捏他最敏感的耳垂，结果碰到了一个金属硬物。

他想起来，是那只三角形耳夹。它就像一枚勋章一样，见证了他们当年的荣耀。兜兜转转，竟然陪在他身边这么多年了。

夏之光突然有些想哭，他抵着郭子凡的额头，嗓音沙哑地说：“哥哥，我长大了。”

这句话仿佛刺激到了郭子凡，他猛地靠过身体，双腿夹紧夏之光的腰，借着这份力气斜着坐下去，直接让夏之光的利刃贯穿了自己。

夏之光紧紧扣住他的肩，又将他压在门板上。他知道刚才的动作对于一个舞担来说还算容易，但还是不想让郭子凡受太多累。

换了这个姿势，其实插得更深了。郭子凡“啊”地痛叫出声，灼烫的硬物塞满了整个后穴，直捣入柔软湿润的肠道，而他几乎能体会出它在他体内的形状。夏之光先试着慢慢地律动了几下，带着雏子的生涩，想要寻找那个敏感点。他低声对郭子凡说：“有感觉了就告诉我。”

郭子凡咬牙说，时间不够了，直接来吧。

04

片刻的抽插之后，两人渐渐得了些趣味。由于还在半公共空间，郭子凡被夏之光冲撞得狠了，想叫出来宣泄的时候，夏之光会捂住他的嘴不让他出声。

这样的情状，竟给他一种半强迫的感觉。

“刚才……有点……”郭子凡的声音被顶得破碎，“就……那里。”

夏之光控制着节奏，龟头在郭子凡说的那个点反复研磨打转，突然一记深顶，舒服得郭子凡抖了抖，酥麻感一路带着电流传遍了全身，他没忍住，射了出来。

夏之光沾了点溅到他小腹上的白浊，用舌头舔了舔：“和以前味道一样。”

他看到郭子凡脸红了，眼睛里水汪汪的一片，更加心潮澎湃。他又狠狠肏弄了对方几下，渐渐到达了顶点，也跟着射了出来。

两个人在狭窄的空间里紧紧拥着，一时都没有说话。

门外突然传来哗啦啦的水声，惊醒了夏之光。他赶紧在旁边拿了许多抽纸，帮郭子凡清理泥泞不堪的下半身，顺便也擦了擦自己的腹部。

等外面的人脚步声消失后，他们才松了一口气。郭子凡站起来边穿衣服边说，我们回去吧。

夏之光心底还带着点缠绵后的温柔，他手脚并用地过去抱住郭子凡，问他，你还想对我说什么吗？

郭子凡沉默了一会儿，说，三年前那天晚上，我们还在出租屋拼床睡的时候，你许下的那个心愿，其实我听到了。

“……”夏之光说，我还以为你不记得了。

怎么可能不记得？

那天夏之光不知道从哪里得到消息，说是晚上八点在北京可以看到什么什么星座的流星，硬要拉着郭子凡陪他看。结果当天是个大阴天，别说流星了，连星星都没有。

夏之光心里很失望，表情也有些恹恹的。郭子凡看出他不开心，便把自己的项链拿下来，举到他眼前说，你对着这个军牌许一个愿望，它会代替流星帮你实现。

夏之光说，你捂住耳朵别听。  
郭子凡“嗯嗯嗯”地点头，手却悄悄松开了一些。

然后他听见夏之光说——

“我希望旁边的这个人，能一辈子陪在我身边。”

军牌在白炽灯下泛着淡淡的银光，留住了他年少的诺言。

-END-


End file.
